Thalia's Fleece
by Natan Amian Hamead Rock
Summary: Thalia never thought she would turn into that pine tree again but when a sharp pang goes through her and she does transform what will happen and how will they get her back to herself? (This is a joint story with my friend livelaughloveandread! Feel free to PM us both!)
1. Turning Into Pine Trees

**(A/N) Rocky: Hey guys! This is a new and joint story I am doing with my friend Lisa or known as livelaughloveandread. We have been talking about this story for weeks and we're finally putting it up! So I hope you enjoy this prologue! Also you should totally check Lisa's story, The Secret Life of a Princess out! And call me Rocky! And feel free to PM me about the questions!**

**(A/N) Lisa: Sup you guys! To all my Secret Life of A Princess people who are reading this awesome story, you guys seriously Rock! Me and Rocky are thankful to everyone who is reading this, Read, Review, Follow and all that jazz. PM at livelaughloveandread if you guys have questions :)**

Chapter 1  
Prologue

For a long time king Pelias ruled the kingdom after taking over the king. The evil king would've killed him but Jason's mother had pretended to mourn for his sake. Jason was sent to Chiron the centaur and from then on taught to be trained. This is the story of the Golden Fleece.

Once upon a time, yes I know that's cliché but moving on to the story, there was a king. Jason's father had ruled the kingdom of Iolcus, but his brother took over the kingdom. I know, evil kings and all that, anyways the king of Iolcus and his wife were to have a child and if it were not for Jason's mother he would've been fed to the wolves by the king's brother Pelias.

After that Jason was sent to Chiron to be trained to be the hero he was meant to be and once he was at age he set out to claim his right to the throne. Little did he know that Hera's plan on Olympus had him and many others. The goddess had a special rage towards Pelias for he did not worship her. She disguised herself as an old woman and asked Jason to help her cross. **(A/N) Sound familiar anybody?!)** Once he arrived at Iolcus he claimed he was the rightful heir but Pelias did not believe him. Pelias felt threatened by Jason and sent him to get the fleece so he would die along the long and impossible journey.

All the heroes of the town including Hercules and heroine Atalanta set off on the war ship Argo. All the challenges passed and he met Medea, A princess on the island of the Fleece. Hera convinced Aphrodite to make her son Eros make Medea fall in love with Jason. She helped him along the way but Jason betrayed her by leaving with the Golden Fleece.

From then on the fleece had an interesting life and ended up with a pine tree on the hill of a certain Greek camp for great and potential demigods.

Thalia's POV

"Percy!" I yelled.

He was annoying me so much. I just wanted the drachma he owned me over a bet and he was too busy kissing and making out with Annabeth. Don't take me wrong I am happy for them but for once they really have to come up for some air. They've been pretty much glued to each other since the end of the Titan War. At first, they were shy around each other but now they're pretty much glued by the mouth which can I say is super gross.

"What!" He yelled back thinking I was probably in my cabin. I can yell pretty loud.

"Yeesh! No need to yell I'm right here! Now, GIVE ME THAT DRACHMA!" I yelled so loud I think everyone in the camp had their eardrums blasted. He took out a drachma looking like he was near Aphrodite whenever she talked about "Percabeth" which basically only involved squealing. And her squeals will make Olympus's windows break and your eardrums bleed.

I had come from the hunters group back at the camp. I was staying in this alcove near the Zeus cabin that I built, the statue of my dad watching my every move wasn't the most inviting welcome back gift. Artemis and the hunters had told me to take a break ever since I joined them and I finally agreed. I got to take two months off and it had been one month and I already missed the hunters. I was more comfortable around them because they were now my family. Don't get me wrong, I love Camp Half-Blood and it's like home to me but the hunters were more like my sisters than anybody here except for Annabeth of course. I walked off smirking knowing that Kelp for Brains would probably be temporarily deaf.

I went up to the hill near my tree. It had become a comfort zone but reminded me of my harder days. How I had run away from my mom and why I did. Just thinking about it I suddenly couldn't breathe. I could still remember Annabeth's screams and Luke yelling for me to come. I could feel the pain that I felt with those furies killing, slashing. I could feel the same familiar pain when I turned into that tree. It was like lightning had struck me but it just kept on going and it didn't stop. Suddenly a very sharp pang that felt like a knife rang through me and I screamed loudly. I could feel blood pouring out of me and my hands were starting to get stuck to the tree.

I could feel myself transforming but this time it was different. It was like I was blending into a dying tree. I felt poisoned and hurt and my insides felt like mush. The last thing I saw was Nico, Annabeth and Percy headed my way running as fast as they could. I could feel my eyes closing and saw that Nico seemed to look really worried. What was happening?

Annabeth's POV

I could hear screaming from Thalia's tree and we all ran towards there. Thalia never screamed unless she was in extreme pain. When I reached there I could see blood and Thalia's favorite jacket laying there. I could hear myself sobbing. I lost Thalia once in this very spot, suddenly I was seven again. I cried and screamed and kicked. Nico tried to calm me down but I delivered a swift kick to his ankle. I felt a grip on my waist and part of me expected Luke. Percy started whispering calming thoughts into my ear. I sobbed into his shirt and was suddenly hyperventilating. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. I had cried too much.

**(A/N) Rocky: Well guys, Sorry if that was short but I hope you like it! Leave reviews and feel free to pm me any time! Thanks for reading this!**

**(A/N) Lisa: Ok I know this is a bit short but trust me this story is awesome or at least it's going to be, Please PM at livelaughloveandread or look up The Secret Life of A Princess. **


	2. Shackles Of The Big Three

**(A/N) Rocky: We're sorry we didn't update. I couldn't get hold of Lisa. :( But here it is! Hope you guys like it! And thanks for reviewing!)**

**(A/N) Lisa: Vise-Versa, I tried to PM Rocky but it wouldn't work, whatevs *someone throws a chair* jeez tough crowd**

**Chapter 2:**

**Thalia's POV**

I could feel nothing. No pain or sensation of awareness, just nothing. I was in a dark room, well it was'nt really a room more like I was stuck on a log but there was absolutely no light. When I was a tree it was nothing like this, it just felt like a really long sleep. I put my hand out and it dissolved into the black wall. I almost screamed and jerked my hand back to find that it was covered in brown dead leaves. I broke down then and there. It was a bit scary to get in the tree again. I felt like my life was being pulled slowly away from me. I got up and started yelling and banging the walls of the room like I was in solatary confinement. I was trapped and super aware of it.

**Annabeth's POV**

I had woken up in Percy's arms. He told me that I had hyperventilated, as I was sobbing and then I got a panic attack. I was at the infirmary. I lay down on his shoulder as he stayed silent. There was a definite sadness because after all we'd been through, this happened. After a while I asked him if we could go to Thalia's tree and he nodded. For some people it's easier to break down than to pull themselves together. I'd rather face the problem head on. When we arrived a single drop of water fell on me. It was warm like a drop of tear, Then another. I looked up to see Thalia's tree and tears falling down from the leaves. I knew it was Thalia. She was in there but she wasn't asleep like the last time. She was aware she was a tree and she was suffering. My vision tunneled and I felt a sob at the back of my throat.

_No You Are not going to cry._

I immediately ran towards the big house. Chiron was experimenting with pine needles, ambrosia and nectar. He was mixing everything in a cauldron and sort of looked like a witch (or warlock or whatever) I knew that by now he knew what had happened. I rushed towards him.

"Chiron! Have you finished the potion you're working on?" I asked.

"How did you know I was working on a potion? And to answer your question, almost." He said.

He looked panicked and a little scared. Thalia was like a daughter to him. He added some nectar and finished the final ingredients.  
"There! It's do-." He started to say when I cut him off by taking it out of his hand and I could hear him laughing. I ran full speed ahead and came back at the hill and poured the potion on top of the roots of Thalia's tree. Then after a white bright flash I could see the tips of her jet black hair coming out.

**Thalia's POV**

After banging on the walls I had given up because my knuckles started bleeding. I was fighting the urge to fall asleep because I was afraid that I might never awake. Just when I was about to give up I was drenched in golden water. It felt like a thousand refreshing lightning bolts and that was AWESOME! Suddenly I was falling through the black surface, like I was passing through it. When I came up and fell on the ground, I was sure the ground wasn't supposed to have strong warm arms that felt safe and secure. I looked up to see Nico holding me. I blushed as hard as I could and got up quickly. Annabeth jumped on me and hugged me. I couldn't breathe and honestly I didn't know that Annie could do that. I let go and saw Chiron standing there. He looked at my wrists with a pained expression. I looked down and found shackles. Shackles… Shackles. It took me a minute to process. They were crackling with lightning, blue water and something that looked like the surface of the river Styx. The three signs of the big three. I tried to take them off, but nothing worked. I was getting really frustrated, I just got out of a tree and now shackles. Chiron came over to look at them. He looked up at me. Then back at the shackles. I was silently asking him,

_What was going on?_

"You're not completely free Thalia." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to yell at him but no one yells at Chiron.

"The shackles mean, you won't be free. You only have a certain amount of time. But the answer to how long it will be is a mystery." He told me.

I stared at the shackles. What was I going to do? We didn't have an enemy right now. Kronos was done. And we didn't know why I turned back. I nodded staying silent and walked away. Everyone looked like they wanted to say more but I wouldn't let them, I hated sympathy. That night I fell asleep thinking of the bright shackles and how I never noticed the fleece there. As I drifted off to sleep I could feel my soul lifting up.

_My shackles were holding me back and I was floating in the air above camp. Suddenly an angry looking woman came up. She had black hair and blue electric eyes that looked strangely familiar._  
_"How dare you? My wretched sister, You shall pay for this!" she yelled._  
_She zapped me with something that hurt so bad. I immediately fell back against the ground. My stomach hurt and I looked up to see her coming again. I tried summoning lightning but nothing worked. She yelled again._  
_"If you think I stole the fleece you are wrong!" She yelled again._  
_She zapped me again and I fell backwards. Another hit and another and I blacked out._

I woke up gasping and breathing heavily. I immediately ran outside where it was raining and the wind held me back. It felt horrible. She was my sister? I couldn't take it. I ran as hard as I could to the big house. The wind seemed to carry me there, As if caressing me in its hands. I reached the big house in a matter of minutes. I pounded at the door as hard as I could. Chiron opened the door. I was covered and drenched in rain and leaves and branches. He rushed me inside and gave me a towel. I dried up and he brought me some warm milk.

"So, Thalia I'm sure we don't have demigods running in at the middle of the night covered in rain pounding on the door. What's wrong?" he asked me.

I explained my dream and after a long time he answered.

"Well, Thalia I know what happened to you." He said.

I looked up at him and asked, "What happened Chiron?"

He answered gravely, "Someone stole your fleece."

**(A/N) Rocky: So I hope you guys liked it! I really like this idea so please stay with this story and I hope you liked this!**

**(A/N) Lisa: What she said, I hope you like it.**


End file.
